


Sirens

by sauntered_vaguely_downwards



Category: SleepDeprivedPodcast, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Ram!Schlatt, Schlatt’s got the horns in this one, Siren!Mika, im probably gonna be changing the tags as i update, real agressive type energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauntered_vaguely_downwards/pseuds/sauntered_vaguely_downwards
Summary: Its been a few years since Schlatt drifted from his old group into the rising new generation of minecraft content; since he mafe his mark on the planet in the minds of other people.But what would forever be lesser known was what he was running from. What was his motive? What accursed sounds rang through his ears almost non stop, driving him to the brink on his worse days?Sounds that, over time, would manifest the dark thoughts that occupied his dreams. The bitter tar of hatred that he’d grown much too used to having, staining his mind.He pays an old friend a visit.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Mikasacus
Kudos: 1





	Sirens

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR- ILL BE UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES SOON PLEASE- I HAVENT FORGOTTEN ABOUT THEM YET QwQ
> 
> *also if you aren’t familiar with Mikasacus/Mika, he’s a content creator, musical artist, and good friend of Schlatt’s who knew him before schlatt’s debut on smplive. They started a podcast together by themselves called the “sleep deprived podcast” which later added members Aztrosist and Apandah; two names that may be mentioned later in this work.
> 
> *phrases in hashes and italics mean they’re coming from a device/phone

It was going to rain soon. The clouds had been converging all day, it felt like the sun was setting early.

Schlatt couldn't care less, he had come back to his college town for a reason, and he resolved he wouldn't leave until he'd done what he needed.

# _Ring riiing_ #

That was his. He figured it was from the same person who'd been texting him since he arrived on that side of the state. They weren't dumb.

He picked up, after letting it ring nearly to the end.

Silence at first. # _..Schlatt_?#

The businessman decided to feign ignorance. "Woah, Mika?? Is that really you ol' pal? It's been awhile!"

# _..Schlatt.. What are you doing?_ #

The ram let his voice steel. "Just visiting an old friend."

# _Please don't do this again. I've already told you before, I can't-_ #

" **Mika.** " Schlatt interrupted. He felt what he realized were his nerves acting up at just the sound of the other's voice. He had to calm himself down for the time being. "Mika, just don't do anything stupid. Stay put. If you try to dodge me that'll only make this take longer, I'm not leaving the city until you fucking fix this." He ended the call, caring neither for the musician to respond, nor the fact that their voice sounded as if it had been shaking from when he first picked up the call.

Climbing into the lyft he ordered, he mentally couldn't afford to care anymore, he'd already lost enough sleep over the last 2 years because of the damn hex. Though he pulled through it, he built a career and a network of his own, made memories and plenty of friends, connections; but that didn't mean it didn't still fucking torture him. The siren calls, at least thats what he called them, them being made by sirens after all. Not that he knew where exactly they were supposed to be calling him towards.

He remembered the day he realized the curse was still active, he'd been on that server, the one that started it all, there was a large event, a talent show, and he had his act ready. He told jokes on stage, without finishing them, which was surprisingly effective on the audience, but especially on one member in particular. He remembered being boarded up in thebuilding as the bit went on, and he continued going with just the twitch chat to accompany him. He almost didn't notice someone had slipped their way back into the building. One lone man looking at him as if he had a monopoly on laughter itself. From there it was just a matter of acquaintanceship, and he would log off that day, with a new friend, someone to make content with.

It was only natural to put his name in the search engine. What wasn't natural was the way the hybrid's heart plunged into his stomach when the phrase "Musical Artist" popped up at the top of the search results. From there any minor efforts at rejection were replaced by collaborative streams and subsequent video uploads that unfortunately beat records in popularity, prompting more. He'd only escaped the loop when SmpLive had lost traction, and the brit went on to play on and partially host a server called SmpEarth.

He'd never felt a weight lifted off him quite like the day he realized they'd grown distant. Save for the chants of course, those still rang through his head during his every resting moment. But at that point he'd grown used to methods of blocking them out. Music, podcasts, calls.. But even that was over half a year aged. The straw that had driven him back to the campus city of his old college occurred on a completely different server; Dream Smp.

After some antics that had caused him to pay an impromptu visit to the growing server for some kid who was a fan. A short amount of time there and he was banned by the server owner with the weird minecraft skin. Though he wasn't sour, being vaguely aware that Wilbur had been online at the time and was a somewhat important figurehead in their city-country-thing as well. It was whatever. Eventually he found himself in a sort of peaceful limbo, he was at peace when he went back to casual uploads and casual appearances in other cc's content, he was at peace when the election results came in, he was at peace when he was practically thrown back into the unassuming community of what they called "L'manburg." He was at peace when his first action in power was sending Wilbur as far away as possible along with annoying kid that seemed to orbit the brit like he was the sun itself. He was at peace when the one he'd chosen would be his vice ran amok, causing as much havoc as possible to the population. He was at peace when his vice proposed to him.

His peace stopped when the sound of a guitar came through the mic. He remembered leaving the call and the game as a knee jerk reaction. He thanked the pope he didn't stream anymore. But that was the moment. That was when he made the decision he'd track Mika down as soon as his presence as a cc wasn't required anymore. He just needed enough time for a break.

The ram couldn't even tell if he missed Mika or not, he had spent so long resenting him.

"This your stop?"

Schlatt snapped out of his thoughts . He didn't even realize the car stopped, he looked at the window. "Yeah, this is it." Climbing out of the vehicle, he let himself take in the famliar sight of the bulding.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pant leg and rejected the call before even 2 rings could sound; without even taking it out of his pocket. Stray raindrops began falling on the ram from the ever darker sky, but he seemed unbothered.

He mused to himself,

"It's been a while."

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos/comments if you like this! lets me know if i should continue!


End file.
